W.E.G.G
W.E.G.G is a major character who appears in: Darwick: Beyond Endaria. A trash can made on Endaria, but gained sentience after an extraterrestrial encounter. Appearance W.E.G.G looks just a standard trash can. A black cylinder with a hole just below the top on the front an back, but on the front side are hatches, two shocker sticks come out of these hatches. W.E.G.G also sometimes puts on two googly eyes just above the trash hole. The inside of W.E.G.G is quite mysterious, a live arm is inside of it, but it still seems to function normally, as if there's a person inside W.E.G.G, but after his gun blew up with his first arm, Samjamel Blackson severed Jack Frost's arm, which he now uses as a replacement. When cleaning the ship, W.E.G.G will put on a little black maid outfit and on March 10th, he'll dawn a Mario cap. Synopsis History W.E.G.G was created by a bin designer on Endaria, who was later killed by Mexican Batman. W.E.G.G was then launched into space by Mexican Batman, where he crashed into 5T-3V3's ship and gained sentience form the impact. 5T-3V3's ship was destroyed, but they landed on Swunowei, where they met Samjamel Blackson. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 1: Hank Upon meeting Samjamel Blackson, he had also unwillingly become apart of the newly formed Movurthucka Crew, alongside 5T-3V3, Epizon, and Jam Solo, with Blackson as the captain. The first order of business was to get a ship, so they went to a nearby shop that sold them and, after some haggling, Blackson was able to get the ship for the price of 1000 currency from the store owner, Mr Poopyhead. As an added bonus, Poopyhead informed the party about a mysterious treasure hidden away on Eroticon 6, but only a robot known as Hank knew where it was. The group made this their first mission, so they boarded the ship, now dubbed the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka, and discovered that it had a built in A.I. system calling itself Karren. W.E.G.G quickly became attached to the A.I, and the rest of the team also grew fond of her. They were stuck on clues as to where to find Hank, but fortunately for them, they coincidentally received a distress signal from a nearby planet sent by Hank himself. The party landed on the planet, Vagka, but sustained some minor damage on the way down, so W.E.G.G stayed behind to repair the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole. Samjamel Blackson led the others into a destroyed ship, where the transmission was coming from. They got to the cockpit, where a group of psirens were posing as the other crew members, trying to lure Hank out. W.E.G.G returned, whilst Epizon and Jam Solo were taking out the majority of the psirens. They were able to rescue Hank and get him onto their ship, which had just been fully repaired. On their way back to Swunowei, the party suddenly discovered that they seemingly had two extra blasters, which at first they didn't question, but they turned out to be psirens and they attacked the movurthucka crew, but they were able to overpower the intruders and safely return Hank to Swunowei. W.EG.G then mustered up the courage to propose to Karren, and she happily agreed. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 1.5: Eroticon 6 After dropping Hank off on Swunowei, the Movurthucka Crew saught out clues as to where Eroticon 6 actually was, since that was the one thing Hank didn't know. They asked around the locals first, where they met Tim Ross, a man who was looking for the Infinity Charms. Hank was challenged to a drinking contest by W.E.G.G (neither of which have mouths), so at the start, Hank threw the beverage into his face, causing him to short circuit and begin to malfunction, but he was able to guide the party towards Rhimon Rhinomen, who knew Eroticon 6 in and out. He agreed to help them go to Eroticon 6, but only in his own ship. When they got to their destination, they found that the so-called "pleasure planet" was left to an absolute wasteland. Rhimon explained that after a nuclear war, the planet was left in chaos with mutated hooker women becoming the most dominant race on the planet, small factions of immune survivors gathered trying to search for a way out. The team spread out and investigated for clues as to the whereabouts of the treasure, but an old shady man revealed that the treasure was inside a pocket dimension in his pants, so, reluctantly, the party dove in. They found themselves face to face with Chabuddy G, the keeper of the treasure. He presented a briefcase that, according to him, held the treasure within, however it couldn't be opened by just anyone, they had to be "worthy." W.E.G.G tried but failed, but Jam Solo's expert attempt at trying to close the already closed briefcase, created a paradox that broke the spell and revealed the treasure. It was silent for a second, until they heard it scream. "TURN ME OVER! OH YEAH IT'S ME PICKLE RIIIIIICK!!!!!!" The treasure was unfortunately a Golden Pickle Rick. The party, reflected on what they should do with this powerful object, so they left it with the collector, Mr Poopyhead. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 2: Saving Chris Mas After saving Hank from the psirens, the party settled on a different planet for a while, where they purchased equipment and got some upgrades for their ship. They went finally into a bar, where they met with a strange looking man, Dennis McShlong. Dennis told the party that he would only join them after seeing them complete a bounty, so they searched around and bumped into a large burly man. They broke into a fight, with the party winning by a landslide. Dennis joined the party and coughed up some cigarettes as per usual for him. They then met with the bartender, who was unmistakably, Santa Claus, the man of legend, but he turned out to be a little grotesque. His abhorrent actions juxtapose his appearance greatly, as he murders and eats his "elves" with a huge smile on his face. Santa Claus then, after paying for the party's stay for the night, explains that the Welsh Empire have kidnapped Chris Mas, so the group go off to save him. They journey off into the outer reaches of space, to the Death Star of David, a giant warship capable of destroying whole planets. They boarded the spacecraft, where two Welsh Empire soldiers entered the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka. Everybody hid away from the menacing soldiers, before W.E.G.G, disguised in bin form, rolled into the room. As the soldiers investigated the trash can, W.E.G.G shocked them with his shocker nipples and, the rest of the party killed them. Samjamel Blackson and 5T-3V3 took the soldier's uniforms and pretended to take the rest of the party to prison, but they were stopped by another guard who asked them for the code to let them through. 5T-3V3 tried to use detect thought, but to no avail, then W.E.G.G guessed "5318008" and it was correct. They were able to pass, but them they were all arrested anyway, because 5T-3V3 tried to use detect thought on the soldier. In the prison they met with a menacing man dressed in all black robes. He took of his helmet, revealing he was in fact Jackurai Sam. Sam then told them he would spare their lives if they told him about Santa Claus. The party held a democratic vote, where Samjamel Blackson shot and killed Epizon for not agreeing with him, so they rejected Jackurai Sam's offer. He left, giving the party fifteen minutes to free Chris Mas, who was in the cell adjacent to them. 5T-3V3 set off an alarm, when trying to get everyone's equipment, but was still successful, then W.E.G.G lost a bit of time punching Chris Mas' cell door, but payed back by unlocking the door with his shocker nipples. Chris Mas was saved and it was now time to escape the Death Star of David. Sam and several soldiers chased them down, but they still narrowly escaped the clutches of the Jewish Empire. On their warp speed back to Santa Claus' planet, they were then attacked by two Space Pirates, Jack Frost and Big Mac, so W.E.G.G and Jam Solo snook onto Big Mac's ship to defeat him, and Samjamel Blackson and 5T-3V3 boarded Jack Frost's ship, while Dennis McShlong stayed and piloted the ship. W.E.G.G and Jam Solo swung and shot at Big Mac, but their horrible aim wouldn't let them hit a single strike, it wasn't until W.E.G.G swaggered up and shocked Big Mac with his shocker nipples that they won. Samjamel Blackson and 5T-3V3 had an outstanding battle with Jack Frost, with the two ultimately winning and severring his arm off. The arm was given to W.E.G.G and then, they're mission soon came to a close as they dropped Chris Mas off with Santa Claus. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3: Subspace Emissary After escaping the Death Star of David with Chris Mas, the party arrived on North Pole, where Santa thanked them for returning his son. Santa Claus rewarded them with a big brown sack full of porn magazines covered in semen and several newspapers at the bottom. The newspapers revealed to the Movurthucka Crew that a wanted criminal was requested to be captured on a planet called Neo Yokio, but without the proper funds, they couldn't get enough fuel to get there. Suddenly, Shinji arrived and offered to fuel it for them. W.E.G.G also asked Shinji to lend him some money to buy a ring for Karren, but it got stolen, so he had to ask for more money to buy it back, but then it got stolen, so he had to ask for some money to buy it back from a pawn shop on the North Pole. but then the seller raised the price, so he had to go back to Shinji to get more, but just got it back for free. While on the ship to Neo Yokio, W.E.G.G grew oddly sick, he chucked out a bunch of trash, which was actually just a bunch of fish guts, which formed a strange alien fish, so, with a gorilla suit they found in storage, the fish was attached to its head. When they arrived in Neo Yokio, they saw a very stereotypical grey alien looking-lad across the street getting beat up by pretenders. The group intervened and initiated combat, but they underestimated the power of the pretenders and were nearly killed. The alien they saved was named Fred and he had a strange Australian accent. Fred took the party to a hideout in the outskirts of town, where he told them about the pretender and a tower that a bunch of humans destroyed, while trying to kill all the pretenders. Fred the Australien was then killed for little to no reason and W.E.G.G stole his arm. As they climbed the tower, they found several pretenders malfunctioning and walking into walls, but at the top they saw two figures, one with a sombrero and another with a dragon on her shoulder, they were Quan and Malo Kuja. Then up top was what seemed to be Disco Norm, but it turned out to be a pretender version of him. They asked the Movurthucka Crew to join their Subspace Emissary, to which they agreed. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 3.5: Battle on Nothoth On the planet Nothoth, the Subspace Emissary were hidden in their base coordinating their next attack on the Welsh Empire, but then a little Korean boy ran down the hall informing everyone that the enemies were incoming. Disco Norm sent out troops into the skies and on the ground, including the famous movurthucka crew. 5T-3V3 and W.E.G.G got into some ships and were preparing to take on the Welsh Empire's AT-ATs, while Blackson led the Fish Bloke from Megamind and Jam Solo into the trenches, with Dennis McShlong staying with Malo Kuja at base with Disco Norm and the little Korean boy. A gnome mechanic, named James, also took a stand and followed the party onto the battlefield, but as he would soon learn the resistance were severely underpowered for the fight with a whole army and 4 AT-AT's approaching. Their attacks seemed to be failing and Jam Solo sustained some heavy damage. James, who was suddenly given the nickname Death Storm by the Fish Bloke from Megamind, also took a lot of damage and was approaching deaths door, while Samjamel Blackson tried to fend off the army and get his allies some help, but seemingly to no avail, but then, W.E.G.G, who was struggling in the skies to destroy the AT-ATs, managed to infiltrate one of them, after his ship got blown up. He killed the controllers and attempted to man it himself, but was struggling to use the weapons system. Another pilot in a different AT-AT radioed into W.E.G.G's and interrogated him about being an imposter, but, since they both had the same terribly "not-welsh accent" W.E.G.G was able to turn the tables on him and have all the soldiers destroy their AT-AT, which earned him the Welsh Empire medal of honour, meanwhile 5T-3V3 was narrowly able to take a single AT-AT down after several attempts of trying to wrap its cable around its legs, then Quan entered the battlefield and destroyed the remaining AT-AT, then W.E.G.G escaped his, before it violently exploded, but as he looked on the horizon he saw more troops coming, so a retreat was issued and the entire Subspace Emissary had to flee, but several soldiers were lost, including the little Korean Boy. The movurthucka crew brought Malo Kuja and Death Storm onto the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka, as they fled Nothoth. Samjamel Blackson, distraught that he was unable to save the day and be the coolest guy ever, shaved off his iconic moustache and opened a briefcase full of newspapers looking for a new job, since he had fully convinced himself that he had lost every ounce of his mojo, thus becoming a dad, in addition he affirmed 5T-3V3 as the new captain, who locked himself in the medbay and cried, unable to handle the responsibility. The party had suddenly realised that the Welsh Empire were actively pursuing them, so Dennis McShlong suggested they go to a friend of his, the party blindly agreed and they found themselves face-to-face with Santa Claus on North Pole, who was preparing to give them all presents, notably, he gave W.E.G.G a portrait of him, which looked nothing like him, and when he criticized it, Santa Claus punched W.E.G.G so hard he almost died, and he gave Samjamel Blackson a dead baby to look after, then ran away with his smoke bombs. The movurthucka crew stayed the night recovering, then woke up in the morning to celebrate Christmas. Samjamel Blackson graciously got everyone matching sweaters, which no one was particularly thrilled to have. W.E.G.G and Karren's relationship was showing some notable holes, when Karren got W.E.G.G an Xbox One S, but he didn't get anything in return, which the Fish Bloke from Megamind suggested they just have sex to work it out. Suddenly they noticed that they had received a letter from Santa Claus that was forcing them to join him for breakfast, because the letter would self-destruct if they refused. As they entered his dinner room, Santa Claus revealed he'd sold them out to Jackurai Sam, so that he wouldn't bother him anymore. Sam imprisoned the party, keeping Dennis however. To escape, W.E.G.G sang Silent Night, in German, in Wingdings, which the guards hated and forced them upstairs to see Jackurai Sam, as he began to encase Dennis in carbonite. Jackurai freed the remaining members of the party, who fled in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 4: First Janitor Job With Samjamel Blackson and The Fish Bloke from Megamind off doing work for the Subspace Emissary, the rest were stuck chilling around in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka, but they were abruptly interrupted by a sudden attack on their ship. They saw three Arwings coming out them shooting the ship. The party were taken by surprise and the invaders successfully entered the ship, where they hid in the medbay, waiting to ambush the party in their own ship. They were knocked out by the invaders, who turned out to be three members of Star Fox and found that their entire ship had been ransacked and Falco's bird cum was all over the control panel. Devastated and running out of fuel, the party decided to land on Assworld to try get money for fuel. They stopped by a school and sneaked into Miss Lemon's class, where they started stealing the children's lunch money (W.E.G.G may have snapped a kid's neck), but while Jam Solo was trying to open Miss Lemon's purse the kids caught on and attacked the party, but Solo was able to intimidate them into being his slaves, so he made them get money for them, while they looked for a quest. They went to a bar, where they found Keith The Janitor with his apprentice Jerry The Janitor. Keith told them about a ship that was suspended just outside of Assworld that needed cleaning, so he had all of the Movurthucka Crew take Jerry in the Mopcopter and fly to the ship to clean it, but they found that this ship had also been ransacked by the Star Fox, as evident with Falco's cum being everywhere and a post-it note from the Star Fox crew. They began cleaning, but Dennis McShlong was abducted by a mysterious black tail, and later Jerry was taken too. Everyone climbed into the vents they wer taken in and started searching, until 5T-3V3 found a blood trail, from when Dennis McShlong struggled and attacked the alien. They found a small exit which led to a trap set up by the alien, but Jerry The Janitor insulted by all of the the party's poor attempts at rescuing him and his past with Jam Solo, he morphed into a giant muscular MatPat and slaughtered the alien, but also injured Dennis McShlong. Blinded by rage, Jerry attacked the party, but they were only just able to beat him by disproving his theories and stabbing him a couple times. Jerry died due to his injuries, so they reported the mission's events to Keith the Janitor, then parted ways with him. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 5: Mines of Yarmulke The Movurthucka Crew, finally together again, were voyaging around in space, where they suddenly realised that the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka wasn't in the best of shape, so W.E.G.G called up Phil Swift, asking him if he could help them fix it, he agreed, telling them to land on Khartoum. They complied and Swift told them to go search for money to pay him with, while he works on it. Captain Blackson suggested they go to the local pet store and purchase several animals and force them to fight, so they can get people to come pay and watch. W.E.G.G bought 2 Headless Emus and 2 Sentient Dog Heads, then he proceeded to draw little fliers to advertise the show. The 2 Sentient Dog Heads were commentating on the 2 Headless Emus as they fought each other. One of the Headless Emus died and it turned out the turnout for the event wasn't as good as they thought, resulting in a loss of money, then a mysterious man approached, he told them to go meet his mafia boss, but they said they'd only do it if he fought their Headless Emu, so that they could make a profit. The man rolled his sleeves up and fought the Headless Emu to his dying breath, but was ultimately defeated and killed. True to their word, the party went to see the man's boss in a fancy Italian restaurant. In the midst of several couple on dates, they saw a mysterious mobster in a small booth in the corner, smoking. It was Fred Jones, and Dennis McShlong grew increasingly anxious. Fred Jones told them all that he wants them to do a job for him, as a reward, he would pay for their repair expenses. So, the Movurthucka Crew got in a provided Mystery Machine and went to Yarmulke, a mining planet that was governed by the Welsh Empire. When they got there, Samjamel Blackson and Dennis McShlong made papier-mâché armour to blend in with the soldiers, but they were unsuccessful in fooling them, but they just beat up the soldiers who were about to imprison them, but didn't steal their armour and continued into the mine. The party managed to get to the vault at the end of the corridor, where W.E.G.G was able to open it with his engineering expertise, but several soldiers were alerted and came charging in. The party had to fight off a large horde of enemies, but W.E.G.G was able to take about 10% of all the gold in the vault, while the Fish Bloke from Megamind was able to get the remaining 90% of it, so they tried to flee to the Mystery Machine. As the rest of the Movurthucka Crew were helping to cover for the pair, so that they could safely flee, W.E.G.G deactivated the miners shackles, freeing the slaves, so they revolted and attacked the soldiers, allowing everyone to escape Yarmulke's atmosphere, but they realised the hyperdrive was broken, so the party had to shoot at the enemy ships, as W.E.G.G tried to fix the ship, which took some time, but as soon as he did it he activated it, blasting them off into space, but not before Captain Blackson could fire a shot from the back of the Mystery Machine, which resulted in the last enemy ship exploding. The Movurthucka Crew had successfully executed their mission, but the ship only had so much fuel, so they were narrowly able to crash land onto the safe planet Fred Jones had organised they reconvene at. There was no service on the planet, furthermore, Karren was on critically low battery, so they couldn't contact Fred, as a result, they just had to hope he arrived. Surprisingly, Fred Jones did arrive, in his space limousine, where they took the money from the Movurthucka Crew and said their goodbyes to them, but as Jones was entering his limousine, he said, "oh, I almost forgot to pay you," then proceeded to shoot Dennis McShlong in the heart, then he flew away, without a moment for them to pursue him. Dennis grabbed onto Blackson and whispered into his ear, "just because my body was penetrated, doesn't mean I'm gay. I'm not gay." The crew were left stranded on this remote, but they saw a theme park in the distance. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 6: The Death of W.E.G.G The death of their fallen comrade, Dennis McShlong, has sent devastating shockwaves into the hearts of the party, so as they eventually returned to Phil Swift's workshop to get the ship back, they were all saddened by his unfortunate absence, but pressed on regardless. They landed on the planet Benidorm, where W.E.G.G suddenly began campaigning for a charity to stop poop. He raised a lot of money selling game theory wristbands, most of which were given to a strange engineer, named Kenneth, who gave them upgrades for free to help the cause. The upgrades included: a functioning airlock, heating, the top of the end thrusters, an extra room called 'Blow n' Go' and 12.5 cup holders. They wander around while Kenneth prepares the ship, where they meet Justin Sec an explorer who wants to go to Donkey Kong Planet and find Donkey Kong. The party agree to help out, so they stay the night at Kenneth's hair salon, blow n' go, and head out in the morning. After using the new thrusters for a while, Karren alerted the crew that the ship were nearing deep space and had very little oxygen and fuel left. Reasonably alarmed, 5T-3V3 locked Death Storm, Samjamel Blackson, and all the other creatures that required oxygen in the new hair salon room. 5 minutes were remaining for the crew to make a decision on what to do. However, seeing that nobody was going to make a definitive unchallenged decision soon, W.E.G.G sacrificed himself to fuel the thrusters enough to get to the nearest planet. The light in W.E.G.G's bin faded out and the whole Movurthucka Crew were distraught to watch another member of their team die. Darwick: Beyond Endaria - Chapter 9: The Finale W.E.G.G suddenly awoke back in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Sam's Butthole Movurthucka, where he seemed confused, but happy to be back, but then immediately asked to see where his wife was. The party were ecstatic to see him again, but told him that Wilma Cockfit sacrificed herself to bring him back to life. Blackson told W.E.G.G that they were under attack and desperately needed his assistance, so he got to work and repaired the ship, as best he could, but even his engineering expertise couldn't help them enough, although he did stop it from exploding. When all hope seemed to be lost the McShlong Rangers appeared in their megazord and picked up the ship, which then suddenly erected a massive laser beam where the boosters were, revealing that it was actually a sword the entire time. They slashed through the enemy ships and saved them, while the crew got through to Jackurai Sam's ship. They decided to go to the gift shop first though and model replicas of uniforms they bought. They then infiltrated Jackurai Sam's office by pretending to be Pee On Carl. They suddenly came face-to-face with Jackurai Sam himself, who tried to justify his goals to them, but despite the intention of revenge, the bad deeds he committed were unforgivable, so they all charged into battle. Jackurai Sam was incredibly skilled and difficult to beat, but Samjamel Blackson, who just realised he was force sensitive, was able to pin him against a wall and mortally slash him with a laser sword. The crew surrounded him and pointed their guns at him and fired at him, killing him. As they returned to the base of the Subspace Emissary, W.E.G.G, Samjamel Blackson, and Jam Solo all got together one last times, as the only surviving members of the original team and just quietly shook hands and when they finished, W.E.G.G's life force faded and he died a second time. Relationships Allies * [[Movurthucka Crew|'Movurthucka Crew']]' '''W.E.G.G was initially reluctant to join the Movurthucka Crew, having just been born a few moments prior, but grew to love his fellow members, as the only family he'd ever known. ** [[Samjamel Blackson|'Samjamel Blackson']]' Blackson trusts W.E.G.G with a lot of duties around the ship, likely because he's partially married to it, but he also values his abilities on the field. ** [[Jam Solo|'''Jam Solo]]' 'Solo and W.E.G.G respect and admire each others capabilities on the ship and on the battlefield. ** [[5T-3V3|'5T-3V3']]' '''W.E.G.G is in some ways indebted to 5T-3V3, as he was partially the reason he was given sentience. ** [[Epizon|'Epizon']]' W.E.G.G admired Epizon's strength and durability, but hardly ever interacted with him. ** [[Karren|'''Karren]]' '''W.E.G.G instantly became infatuated with Karren upon meeting her and the two got married quite quickly. They had a couple bumps in their marriage, but came through regardless. ** [[Dennis McShlong|'Dennis McShlong']]' W.E.G.G holds only admiration for McShlong and values his life deeply. ** [[The Fish Bloke from Megamind|'''The Fish Bloke from Megamind]] W.E.G.G treats the Fish Bloke from Megamind like a real son, having pretty much birthed him into existence. * [[Mr. Teacher|'Mr. Teacher']] A respectful teacher/student relationship that didn't develop after W.E.G.G graduated. Gallery TRASH CAN.jpg|W.E.G.G (1st edition render) TheOneAboveAll.jpg|"The One Above All" (Christmas 2018 Doodles) W.E.G.G.Certificate.png|W.E.G.G's certificate DeathOfWEGG.jpg|The Death of W.E.G.G Title Card W.E.G.G.png|W.E.G.G in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Skiddadle_WEGG.jpg|W.E.G.G Sketch (Skiddadle) CF WEGG.JPG|W.E.G.G as he appears in the Crossing Fields opening C2019_WEGG.jpg|W.E.G.G on the title card for Chapter 9 of Darwick: Beyond Endaria Trivia * The meaning behind the acronym W.E.G.G has yet to be revealed. * W.E.G.G earned his certificate for mastering wingdings on the 18th of December 2066. * Disco Norm initiated the Justice Department of W.E.G.G, in honour of his heroic deeds. * Samjamel Blackson named his first-born child Wegg Blackson, in honour of one of his closest friends. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters